Longwall mining systems are used to mine a block of coal or other ore called a longwall block. The longwall block includes a coal face (or ore face) from which coal (or ore) is removed. Two roadways, a maingate roadway and a tailgate roadway, run along the sides of the longwall block and orthogonal to the ore face. The longwall mining system includes powered roof supports to support a roof and overlying rock above the longwall system. A longwall shearer moves along the ore face of the longwall block, shearing ore from the ore face and onto an armored face conveyor (AFC). The armored face conveyor extends along the ore face and transports ore towards the maingate roadway. When ore has been hauled to the maingate roadway, a beam stage loader (BSL) connected to the armored face conveyor transfers the ore from the armored face conveyor, through a turn (e.g., of 90 degrees), and onto a belt conveyor positioned along the maingate roadway. After the longwall shearer shears off a layer of the ore face, the longwall system moves forward to shear the next layer. Due to the mining environment and other factors, the ore face may become uneven and the armored face conveyor along which the shearer travels may become misaligned with the ore face.